


Kiss Me!

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Books, College, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Students, Surprise Kissing, True Love, True Love's Kiss, University, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: DAL TESTO:"Stavolta Jo l’aveva combinata davvero grossa. Erano mesi che Ellen sopportava i suoi stupidi scherzi; era passata oltre a ogni genere di diavoleria, dalla carta igienica nello zaino ai libri completamente evidenziati (che poi, dove lo trovasse il tempo per evidenziarle i libri solo gli dei lo sapevano). Ma ciò che aveva fatto quella stessa mattina aveva superato ogni genere di limite. Potrebbe anche essere sembrato un incidente, ma Ellen sapeva che non era così, conosceva troppo bene il suo pollo."Buona lettura!!





	1. IL DISASTRO

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuti, benvenuti. Eccoci in un'altra long, stavolta in un contesto scolastico e romantico. Questa storia non so come abbia fatto a nascere perciò ogni cosa è stata dettata dall'istinto. L'ho scritta secoli or sono e la sto pubblicando anche qua, sia mai qualcuno non l'abbia letta.   
> Spero che vi piaccia e vi divertiate.

Stavolta Jo l’aveva combinata davvero grossa. Erano mesi che Ellen sopportava i suoi stupidi scherzi.   
Era passata oltre a ogni genere di diavoleria, dalla carta igienica nello zaino ai libri completamente evidenziati (che poi, dove lo trovasse il tempo per evidenziarle i libri solo gli dei lo sapevano), ma ciò che aveva fatto quella stessa mattina aveva superato ogni genere di limite. Potrebbe anche essere sembrato un incidente, ma Ellen sapeva che non era così, conosceva troppo bene il suo pollo.

La mattina del disastro, Ellen stava camminando per i corridoi dell'università di Yale, diretta all’aula di lettere straniere, con il naso infilato nel suo libro di testo, ripassando la lezione del giorno. Il bagno delle ragazze del corridoio si era rotto, allagando il pavimento quindi, mentre camminava, sentiva il buffo rumore delle scarpe che facevano Plat! Plat! Inizialmente erano solo due, segno che il corridoio era vuoto. Poi se ne era aggiunto un altro paio e così si era creata una melodia che andava per conto suo. Grazie all’acqua che aveva creato il riflesso del suo compagno di suoni, era riuscita a vedere i capelli rossi e ricci di Jo, poi il suo sorriso strafottente di chi sta per combinare qualche disastroso dispetto, gli occhi castani accesi di un particolare luccichio. C’era da preoccuparsi.  
"Ciao, Jo" aveva detto senza staccare gli occhi dalle pagine del libro, dato che gli autori russi la coinvolgevano particolarmente. Jo, in risposta al suo saluto, le aveva messo un braccio intorno alle spalle e l'aveva attirata a sé. Continuava a sorriderle come un ebete.   
"Ciao, Elly! Che roba è questa?" e senza che lei se ne fosse resa conto, le era stato strappato il libro dalle mani. Jo lo osservava con aria critica, cercando di capire cosa ci fosse scritto. Stava tenendo il libro sottosopra e cercava disperatamente di leggerlo.   
La ragazza aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, esasperata dal comportamento da totale idiota dell’amico.   
"Perché studi questa cosa incomprensibile?" Ellen aveva cercato di riprendersi il libro, saltando come un gatto dietro a un filo di lana mentre Jo lo teneva sempre più lontano da lei. Si sentiva ridicola. Alla fine ci aveva rinunciato, sperando che lui, dopo essersi divertito, glielo avrebbe restituito. Ellen aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e con aria professionale aveva spiegato: "In primo luogo: non è incomprensibile, imbecille! Sei tu che lo leggi al contrario." Jo, per tutta risposta, aveva capovolto il libro.   
"Secondo luogo: questa “roba” è praticamente la mia vita, in questo momento. Sei pregato di restituirmi il libro, ADESSO!" Jo lo stava ancora squadrando, osservandolo da ogni angolazione possibile, sfogliandolo e annusandolo persino. Poi aveva iniziato a camminare, i piedi che facevano quegli strani suoni nell’acqua. Lui si era voltato verso di lei e le aveva lanciato il libro. Ed era accaduto.  
Sarà stato il caso o sarà stato proprio Jo; fatto fu che il libro era caduto aperto sul pavimento bagnato, le pagine immerse nell’acqua. Il tempo si era fermato. Nessuno dei due si era mosso, o aveva avuto il coraggio di farlo. Nessun rumore. Il nulla. Poi Jo se n'era uscito con la cosa più intelligente del mondo: "Ops!"  
Ellen era rossa in viso e a grandi passi si era avvicinata al povero libro che, lentamente, si stava inzuppando. Lo aveva preso in mano e le era sembrato che pesasse un quintale di più. Aveva controllato che non fosse molto rovinato. La copertina era a posto, così come molte pagine che non si erano trovate a contatto con l’acqua. La parte degli autori russi era stata risparmiata.   
Ellen aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo per poi concentrarsi sull’attentatore di libri di lettere straniere. Gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare cara. Aveva alzato lo sguardo per incontrare quello del ragazzo ma non lo aveva trovato. Doveva essersene andando appena l’aveva vista leggermente adirata. La campanella era suonata e Ellen aveva dovuto rinunciare all’idea appena sorta nella sua mente di cercare quel vigliacco e riscattare la sua vendetta. Così si era incamminata fin dentro l’aula di lettere straniere e aveva preso posto, aspettando la pausa pranzo.


	2. LA PAUSA PRANZO

E proprio durante la pausa pranzo che decise di vendicarsi. Non sapeva ancora come, ma quelli erano dettagli insignificanti.  
Mentre beveva il suo succo di frutta e addentava con rabbia una fetta di pane, vagava con lo sguardo per tutta la sala, alla ricerca di una chioma rossa con un paio di corna che spuntavano dai ricci. Si stava sentendo un po’ una stalker in quel momento ma non le importava, doveva vendicare Tolstoj.  
E alla fine lo vide. Stava entrando dalle porte della mensa di Yale con quei gorilla cerebrolesi dei suoi compagni di pallanuoto, mettendo in mostra quel suo sorriso da simpatica canaglia che Ellen stava odiando come mai prima di allora. Non appena lo vide, strinse con forza la forchetta, lanciandogli saette attraverso sguardi carichi di rancore e rabbia.   
Lei si aspettava che il ragazzo scappasse a gambe levate non appena avrebbe compreso di essere in serio pericolo, ma quello che fece la spiazzò: si avvicinò con non chalance al tavolo dove stava pranzando, portandosi dietro i decerebrati. Quindi, la salutò come se non fosse successo nulla, poi si avvicinò al suo orecchio e le chiese sottovoce: "come è andata la lezione di lettere ostrogote, Elly?"   
La sua voce era dolce e suadente, segno che voleva farsi perdonare; la usava sempre dopo averle fatto qualche dispetto e sperava che così si sarebbe espiato dei suoi peccati, come tutte le altre volte. Oh se si sbagliava.   
Ellen strinse con più forza la forchetta e sorrise come se quello che era successo la mattina non avesse più importanza, lo guardò dolcemente, si alzò in piedi e, sempre con il suo sorriso stampato in faccia, disse: "Lettere straniere è andata bene, grazie. E i tuoi allenamenti? So che avrete una partita questo weekend", intanto nel suo cervello le rotelle si muovevano alla velocità della luce, dando forma a un piano malvagio. Lui, nel frattempo, aveva iniziato a parlare di schemi di gioco, indicando di tanto in tanto uno dei suoi compagni di squadra alle sue spalle.   
"...e lui, il portiere, è il nostro asso", stava dicendo. "Prende ogni tipo di lancio. È un grande! Comunque oggi pomeriggio ci alleneremo di nuovo. Vuoi assistere, Elly?"   
Era molto emozionato per quella partita e la ragazza poté vedere quanto ci tenesse a farsi perdonare per ciò che era successo la mattina. Ma lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di fargliela passare lisca, dopotutto aveva un libro rovinato per colpa sua. E il piano si era formato ormai completamente e sarebbe riuscito e lei avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta.   
"sì, verrei volentieri. Alle tre, vero?"  
Oh sì, il suo Tolstoj sarebbe stato vendicato.


	3. LA VENDETTA

L’allenamento della squadra di pallanuoto iniziò alle tre precise. I ragazzi erano tutti concentrati nella partita e così nessuno si accorse di una ragazza che, in silenzio, si avvicinava agli spogliatoi. Appena entrata, Ellen cercò l’armadietto di Jo. Fu facile, era il più disordinato. Lo aprì. Dentro c’era di tutto: asciugamani, vestiti, scarpe e un paio di calzini che era meglio ignorare. Prese ciò che le interessava e sgattaiolò via. Si rimise seduta sugli spalti con l’aria più innocente che potesse assumere e si godette lo spettacolo dei ragazzi che facevano a pugni con l’acqua per prendere la palla.

  
Un’ora dopo, l’allenamento finì e tutti i ragazzi entrarono nello spogliatoio per farsi una doccia e cambiarsi. Jo, notandola sugli spalti, l’aveva salutata velocemente e poi era entrato anche lui.  
Ellen aspettò con calma che il ragazzo si accorgesse di cosa gli mancava nell’armadietto; nel frattempo, tutti i suoi compagni di squadra se ne erano andati, lasciando la palestra vuota.  
L’urlo non tardò ad arrivare. Jo era uscito dallo spogliatoio e stava gridando qualcosa riguardo vestiti scomparsi e brutte uccisioni, il tutto indossando solo un paio di mutande – Ellen non si era sentita così crudele da nascondergli anche quelle.  
Vendetta compiuta, pensò Ellen mentre scendeva in piscina e, non appena vide quello spettacolo ridicolo, iniziò a ridere, cosa che fece innervosire Jo che non stava prendendo bene il suo piano malefico.  
“Avanti! Smettila di ridere! Piuttosto, aiutami a trovare i miei vestiti!” Prese a cercare ovunque: sul pavimento, sotto le panchine a bordo vasca, si fece il giro di tutti gli spalti. Erano spariti. Non gli venne in mente di cercare in una grande borsa di stoffa rosa che Ellen teneva stretta contro il proprio petto. Dopo aver perlustrato ogni centimetro della piscina, il ragazzo ritornò nello spogliatoio. Lei si affacciò. Anche lì tutto era stato messo a soqquadro, le panche al centro della stanza e gli armadietti tutti aperti. La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò a bordo vasca. Frugò nella borsa e ne tirò fuori una camicia a quadri rossa, una t-shirt bianca e un paio di jeans sbiaditi. Li teneva entrambi con una mano e li faceva ciondolare sopra l’acqua. Si schiarì la voce per richiamare l’attenzione di Jo che non tardò a raggiungerla. Le espressioni si susseguivano sulla sua faccia passando dal sollievo di aver trovato i suoi vestiti alla preoccupazione di doverli andare a recuperare sul fondo della piscina. Infine comparve un sorriso che sapeva di soddisfazione.  
“L’allieva che supera il maestro. Complimenti, Ellen. Bello scherzo. Ora però dovresti ridarmi i miei vestiti” Ellen allentò la presa. “Per favore”, la pregò e il suo tono divenne di un’ottava più acuto.  
Ellen sorrise malvagia. “Jo, devi guadagnarteli i tuoi vestiti, se li vuoi veramente”. Fece cadere la borsa sul pavimento e iniziò a correre per tutto il perimetro della piscina, sugli spalti e di nuovo a bordo vasca. Fino all’anno prima aveva partecipato alle gare di corsa ed era arrivata prima al campionato tra le scuole, Jo non avrebbe potuto raggiungerla. Si sbagliava. Aveva sottovalutato che anche lui era uno sportivo: la raggiunse e subito la prese per un braccio, proprio vicino al bordo della piscina. Lei provò a fuggirgli, strattonando il braccio e cercando di correre, ma il pavimento era bagnato e scivolò. Cadde in acqua e Jo con lei. I vestiti erano decisamente bagnati ormai, Ellen aveva avuto la sua vendetta. Li lasciò andare e quelli con lentezza risalirono in superficie. Lei fece per seguirli ma qualcuno la tirò per la caviglia, facendola sprofondare. Si ritrovò tra le braccia di Jo che sorrideva in maniera buffa, date le guance gonfie per trattenere il respiro. Il suo corpo era bloccato dalle mani di Jo dietro la schiena e le impedivano di muoversi. Lei sentiva i polmoni bruciare, reclamando ossigeno. Cercò di darsi una spinta per poter risalire ma quel gesto la portò ancora più vicino a Jo che fece una cosa che lei sicuramente non si sarebbe mai aspettata: portò una mano dietro la sua testa e fece combaciare le loro labbra. Ellen ebbe un attimo di esitazione dovuto allo stupore, poi approfondì il bacio, accarezzandogli i capelli ricci che fluttuavano nell’acqua. L’aria era sempre meno e lei non riusciva a respirare. Senza staccare le loro labbra, Jo mosse un braccio e, aiutandosi con le gambe, insieme tornarono in superficie. Solo allora si staccarono e presero una boccata d’aria. Nuotarono fino a una scaletta di ferro e uscirono dalla piscina, bagnati dalla testa ai piedi. Ellen lo guardò. La sua faccia era rossa sia per l’imbarazzo che per la rabbia. Come si era permesso quel troglodita di baciarla? Come aveva potuto tenerla là sotto per minuti, senza ossigeno, solo per baciarla? Sarebbe potuta morire!  
Lui era andato a prendere un asciugamano nello spogliatoio e lei, recuperata la borsa, lo raggiunse camminando a grandi falcate. Quando lo vide indossava i pantaloni bagnati e si stava asciugando i capelli. La rabbia evaporò per un secondo quando si ricordò dei ricci sotto le sue dita e di quanto fosse stato bello accarezzarli. Si riprese e con la faccia più arrabbiata che mai e con tutta la sua forza, gli lanciò la borsa contro che lo colpì in piena faccia, per poi cadere a terra con un sordo tonfo.  
“Mi hai fatto male!” fu il solo commento di lui.  
Lei gli si avvicinò ancora di più e gli punto l’indice contro, gridando.  
“E tu mi hai baciata! Perché? Come ti è saltato in mente? Chi accidenti ti ha autorizzato a …” Si ritrovò il dito di lui premuto sulle labbra, che la fece zittire all’istante.  
“Calmati, Elly. È stato un incidente, non volevo farlo, okay? Non lo so nemmeno io perché ti abbia baciato. Insomma, è successo. Caso chiuso. Tutto come prima”, tolse il dito e cercò la maglia che però era ancora in acqua. Andò a recuperarla e per tutto il tempo Ellen pensò alle parole di lui, ricollegandole a quello che era successo e al loro passato da martoriatore – martoriata. Forse aveva ragione lui, era stato un incidente destinato a non ripetersi. Alzò le spalle, pensando che fosse meglio così.  
Uscì anche lei dallo spogliatoio e si incamminò verso la porta della palestra. Jo la raggiunse; stava ancora cercando di mettersi la maglietta e aveva le scarpe appese al collo.  
“Dove stai andando?” le chiese mentre faceva passare la testa nella maglia.  
“Torno in camera, devo studiare. Lunedì ho lettere inglesi” il ragazzo annuì e intanto continuava ad asciugarsi i capelli.  
“Ti accompagno” decise infine Jo e Ellen acconsentì, anche perché sapeva che non poteva fare altrimenti.  
Per tutto il tragitto non parlarono granché. Lui aveva preso in pieno un pilastro quando, cercando di allacciarsi le scarpe, non era riuscito a vederlo in tempo e così ci era andato a sbattere contro, cosa di cui Ellen aveva riso e, per evitare altri incidenti, lo aveva costretto a fermarsi per allacciarsi le scarpe.  
Arrivati davanti la porta della camera di Ellen calò l’imbarazzo. Lei stava cercando le chiavi nella borsa, quindi si era seduta per terra e la stava svuotando. Jo rimase sconvolto dalla quantità di cose che ci aveva messo dentro: due libri, il portafogli, penne, pezzi di carta, trucchi, un peluche, una USB, un elastico per capelli. Delle chiavi nessuna traccia. Rimise tutto nella borsa e si alzò in piedi, decisa a bussare quando un luccichio colpì la sua attenzione. Un mazzo di chiavi con il portachiavi a forma dei Doni della Morte direttamente dagli Studios di Harry Potter, ciondolava davanti al suo naso. Le aveva prese Jo.  
“Ridammele, Jo. Voglio cambiarmi il prima possibile” si sporse per prenderle, peccato che la stessa idea era venuta in mente a Jo. Ora si stavano baciando, proprio come sott’acqua, solo un po’ più asciutti. Il bacio non durò molto; non appena Jo si staccò le consegnò le chiavi e le sussurrò all’orecchio: “forse non è stato un incidente, prima” quindi le fece l’occhiolino e la lasciò lì con un palmo di naso, senza riuscire a credere alle proprie orecchie diventate rosse.


	4. AMICHE E BATTAGLIE DI CUSCINI

Quando entrò nella sua stanza, Ellen la trovò stranamente silenziosa, segno che le sue due compagne non erano ancora rientrate. Lasciò la borsa sul pavimento in mezzo al piccolo salone e si diresse verso la sua camera. Prese dei vestiti asciutti e si cambiò, poi avvolse i capelli ancora bagnati in un asciugamano. Il tutto si svolse in religioso silenzio. Stava ancora ripensando a quello che era successo in piscina e prima, davanti alla porta; ai baci di Jo, così inaspettati ma al tempo stesso sentiva di averli sempre desiderati. Era decisamente confusa. C’era solo una cosa da fare. Cercò il suo lettore MP3 che aveva saggiamente deciso di nascondersi da qualche parte. Lo cercò ovunque e alla fine lo trovò sotto il letto. Lo attaccò a un amplificatore che aveva in camera, vicino alla sua chitarra. Accese il lettore e subito la voce calda di un ragazzo riecheggiò nella stanza, in sottofondo si distingueva una melodia lenta. Era Kiss Me, di Ed Sheeran. Adorava quel ragazzo e quella canzone, avrebbe potuto ascoltarla fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Iniziò a canticchiarla a bassa voce, ma più la canzone andava avanti più lei sentiva la necessità di sfogarsi e così alzò il tono, fino quasi ad urlare e non le interessava se l’avessero sentita e data quindi per matta (cosa che in effetti era), lei ne aveva bisogno. La canzone finì e la seguì Don’t, sempre di Ed Sheeran. Quella canzone era decisamente la più adatta ad uno sfogo. Non appena iniziò il ritornello, si aggiunse una seconda voce al coro. Martha, la sua compagna di stanza, era entrata urlando “Don’t fuck with my love!” come se si trovasse al concerto del cantante e non nel dormitorio della seconda università più prestigiosa del mondo.   
“Sei sola?” le urlò Martha. Ellen spense lo stereo.   
“Certo. Con chi dovrei essere?” e mentre lo diceva sperò che la sua amica non si stesse riferendo a Jo.   
“Vediamo: alto, rosso, capelli ricci, occhi castani, pallanuoto. Ti dice nulla tutto questo, Elly?” disse ridendo.   
“Sì, mi dice che qualcuno qui ha visto qualcosa di troppo” Ellen alzò gli occhi al cielo. Ci mancava solo che Martha assistesse al bacio di Jo. Conoscendola, avrebbe cominciato a ricamare sulla faccenda. E infatti …   
“Avanti! Ho visto come ti guardava … per questo ho pensato di lasciarvi un po’ soli, per chiarire magari i vostri sentimenti e così mi sono fatta un giro e ho incontrato qualcuno, ma poi ho sentito la musica e tu che cantavi e mi sono detta che, no, non stavate chiarendo, e quindi sono entrata e ti ho trovato in compagnia di Ed Sheeran” disse tutto questo mentre tirava fuori da un cassetto i suoi colori e un album di fogli bianchi e li metteva sulla scrivania; scelse una matita dal suo porta penne e la temperò fino a che non ottenne una punta fine. Si sedette e iniziò a disegnare. Ellen decise di studiare lettere inglesi per lunedì, ma la sua mente vagava altrove, soffermandosi sulle parole dell’amica.   
“Chi hai incontrato oggi?” le chiese. Martha non la degnò di uno sguardo, non alzò nemmeno gli occhi dal disegno. Ellen le si avvicinò. Sul foglio a tutta pagina, c’era il volto di un ragazzo. Aveva i capelli riccissimi, lunghi fino alle spalle appena tracciate, una ciocca rasta sulla destra. Martha intanto andava definendo i contorni e le ombre sotto gli occhi e sul naso. Ellen sembrava conoscere quel ragazzo e all’improvviso si ricordò di lui alle lezioni di arte che seguiva con Martha il giovedì. Vicino si stava delineando un altro volto, era di una ragazza. Aveva capelli corti con una frangia di lato, un sorriso appena accennato e gli occhi che guardavano fissi quelli del ragazzo che ricambiava. Era Martha. Ellen non fece in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni che uragano Zoe piombò nella stanza, andando ad abbracciare le sue compagne. Era sempre così.   
“Che splendida giornata, non è vero?” urlò con la sua voce squillante. Zoe era stata, dal giorno in cui l’avevano conosciuta, la più ottimista del gruppo, vedeva tutto con una prospettiva diversa che, guarda caso, era la più favorevole. Il suo unico difetto era forse l’eccentricità del suo mondo. Vestiva sempre con colori sgargianti e mai di nero, diceva che era triste. I suoi capelli erano per metà viola e in quel momento li aveva raccolti con una matita. Il suo ottimismo giornaliero non parve attenuarsi nemmeno quando vide le facce serie delle due amiche. “È successo qualcosa di bello oggi?” chiese sempre con quel sorriso sulle labbra.   
“Niente di interessante, Zoe. Come al solito. A te invece?” disse Martha senza nemmeno staccare gli occhi dal disegno ormai completato.   
“Niente di che”, guardò le due amiche: una disegnava e l’altra era alla ricerca di un libro (era così disordinata). Sembravano entrambe distratte. La prima stava ripassando per la ventesima volta il contorno, rischiando di bucare il foglio e l’altra non si era accorta che il libro che cercava, probabilmente quello di lettere inglesi, si trovava proprio accanto a lei.   
_Okay, qui ci vuole il rimedio alla Zoe_ pensò la ragazza. Si avvicinò al letto di Ellen, prese uno dei suoi cuscini e senza tanti preamboli lo tirò a Martha, colpendola di fianco, sbagliò una linea che rovinò il disegno. La ragazza guardò prima il foglio e poi la tiratrice, l’ultima con uno sguardo che non prometteva nulla di buono.   
“Ragazze, avete visto il mio libro di lettere inglesi?” chiese Ellen ignara dell’accaduto. Martha non l’ascoltò nemmeno. “Preparati a morire!” Recuperò il cuscino e lo ritirò a Zoe che lo lanciò di nuovo, stavolta a Ellen, prendendola alla schiena. Quest’ultima si voltò, cercando di capire chi fosse stata l’attentatrice. Alla fine decise. Prese un secondo cuscino dal letto di Martha e li tirò entrambi. Le due ragazze riuscirono a schivarli. Fu così che iniziò una vera e propria battaglia di cuscini con piume che volavano e ragazze che si rincorrevano per tutta la camera. Alla fine, esauste per la guerra, si lasciarono cadere sul pavimento del salone col sorriso ancora sulle labbra.

“Ellen, dormi?” Martha la chiamava dall’altro lato della stanza. Ellen si alzò e sgattaiolò vicino al letto di Martha, per poter parlare meglio. Dopo la guerra dei cuscini avevano rimesso tutto a posto, saltando la cena in mensa. Cosa di cui Ellen era davvero felice dato che voleva dire rimandare l’incontro con Jo. E sapeva che proprio lui era l’argomento di cui Martha voleva parlare. “Insomma, Jo … chi l’avrebbe mai detto?” Ellen taceva. Preferiva aspettare.   
“Ma cosa è successo?” e allora Ellen non poté più resistere. Raccontò all’amica tutto quello che era successo, dal libro nell’acqua alla vendetta, fino ad arrivare al bacio in piscina.   
“È stato strano. Non me lo aspettavo. Poi mi ha assicurato che era stato solo un incidente destinato a non ripetersi e allora mi sono tranquillizzata. Ma poi … lo hai visto anche tu cosa ha fatto. E ha detto che non era stato un incidente, che era stata una cosa voluta da lui. Che senso ha dire una cosa e poi negarla? Ha bisogno di rivedere il suo concetto di coerenza” e intanto Martha sorrideva, come se la situazione fosse ovvia, ma preferì non esprimersi. Cambiò argomento.   
“Si chiama Luke” disse solo questo. Ellen sperò che continuasse, ma non lo fece.   
“E… ?”, era curiosa di sapere dove lo avesse incontrato, cosa si fossero detti. Martha non si fece pregare due volte, per fortuna.   
“L’ho conosciuto alle lezioni di arte, ricordi? E la prima cosa che ho notato di lui è stato lo zaino che usa. È a dir poco splendido. Ah quanto lo vorrei … Da quel momento lo vedo ovunque e non metaforicamente. Veramente. In caffetteria, in biblioteca, in corridoio. Come oggi. L’ho riconosciuto dallo zaino, solo lui ce l’ha così bello. Aveva legato i capelli però. Ho fatto la cosa più ovvia: l’ho seguito per vedere dove andasse. Si è fermato a prendere degli appunti da un suo amico. Quando ho visto che si stava facendo tardi sono tornata indietro e ho sentito te che cantavi. Questo è tutto”, Martha guardò il soffitto, evitando lo sguardo dell’amica.   
“Oh sì, immagino che di quel ragazzo ti piaccia solo lo zaino, non è vero?” disse infatti.   
“Piantala, Elly. È la verità. Piuttosto, cosa intendi fare con Jo?” Quella era la domanda che le ronzava in testa da tutto il pomeriggio, e non aveva ancora trovato una risposta. Ma non era l’unica. Un’altra le faceva compagnia e recitava _Perché lo hai baciato?_ e nemmeno questa aveva una risposta vera e propria, solo una sfumatura che Ellen non voleva mettere a fuoco, per paura delle conseguenze.


	5. SVEGLIE PAZZE CHE SUONANO TROPPO PRESTO

Arrivò il giorno della partita e Ellen ancora non si era decisa su come affrontare Jo. Aveva pensato molto, forse anche troppo, a ciò che era successo e a quelle parole che le aveva detto ma ancora non era riuscita a trovare una giustificazione plausibile alle azioni del ragazzo. Aveva vagliato diverse possibilità: dallo scherzo per prenderla in giro alla scommessa con un suo amico. Ma non erano da Jo certe cose, forse lo scherzo ma le sembrava comunque strano. C’era un’altra possibilità, l’unica che si era sforzata di non prendere in considerazione ma che ogni volta che pensava a Jo spuntava nella sua mente, limpida, e lei ogni volta la ricacciava nell’ombra, sperando che si sbagliasse.  
Alla fine si impose di non pensarci, il che le risultò facile fino al momento in cui non si rese conto di essere arrivata alla domenica e quindi alla partita di pallanuoto. Il suo istinto le disse di non andarci, di rimanere in camera fino al lunedì, quando sarebbe stato inevitabile incontrarlo. Poi pensò che in fondo lui non si sarebbe nemmeno accorto della sua presenza, troppo concentrato a battere la squadra di Princeton. Sarebbe andata alla partita con i suoi amici e si sarebbe divertita. Jo non l’avrebbe notata e tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Oh se si sbagliava.  
La partita sarebbe iniziata alle quattro ma prima c’era tutta una tradizione da rispettare. Come il football, anche la pallanuoto aveva un prepartita di diverse ore che prevedeva la visita al bulldog imbalsamato e a quello in carica, il barbecue nel parcheggio e un sacco di altre cose che Ellen aveva tutta l’intenzione di evitare, presentandosi quindi alle quattro in piscina. Per sua fortuna Martha e Zoe non erano dello stesso avviso.  
Alle sei in punto di domenica mattina la sveglia di Zoe iniziò a suonare ininterrottamente. La sua proprietaria si alzò dal letto sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi come un gatto, seguita a ruota da Martha. Ellen continuava a dormire. Le due amiche si lanciarono uno sguardo di intesa e insieme urlarono a squarciagola: - Ellen! Svegliati! – La ragazza si alzò di scatto blaterando un “sono sveglia” poco convinto, infatti stava per ricadere addormentata sul cuscino. Per fortuna aveva due amiche che le evitarono una sana dormita fino alle dieci. La presero per le braccia e la costrinsero ad alzarsi, dicendo cose alle sue orecchie che non promettevano niente di buono.  
\- Su col morale Elly. Oggi ci divertiremo tantissimo! Ci saranno i nostri amici e … - iniziò Martha.  
\- E i pop corn! Io adoro i pop corn! – Martha fulminò Zoe con un’occhiataccia per averla interrotta. - E potrai chiarire con Jo. – Zoe assunse un’espressione confusa. – Perché dovrebbe chiarire con Jo? È successo qualcosa? – Martha alzò gli occhi al cielo. Nel frattempo Ellen si era svegliata del tutto; non appena aveva sentito la parola “chiarire” affiancata al nome “Jo”, qualcosa era scattato in lei e l’aveva portata a fermarsi, sbiancare, arrossire e infine cercare di scappare da quelle pazze per trovare rifugio nel suo amato letto che ancora la chiamava, ma loro non demordevano. Martha le si parò davanti, tenendola per le spalle.  
\- Avanti Ellen! Sarà una cosa rapida e indolore. Lui ti dirà che è sempre stato innamorato di te e ti guarderà con i suoi occhi da cerbiatto, nel frattempo tu comprenderai i tuoi veri sentimenti e tutto si concluderà con un bacio passionale davanti all’intero college! – mentre diceva tutto questo, gli occhi di Martha avevano iniziato a brillare di una luce che non prometteva niente di buono, entrando nella sua parte da fangirl impazzita.  
Ellen si allontanò dall’amica sbuffando e si chiuse in bagno. Da fuori sentiva la voce confusa di Zoe che chiedeva informazioni a Martha che, ovviamente, fece tutto fuorché tenere la bocca cucita.  
Si sciacquò la faccia con dell’acqua fredda e uscì dal bagno per andare a prendere i vestiti. Optò per un paio di comodissimi jeans e un maglione blu scuro, dopodiché si richiuse in bagno per fare una doccia e prepararsi.  
Mentre si asciugava i capelli pensò che dopo tutto affrontare Jo non doveva essere così difficile, era inutile fare un dramma, era solo un bacio che non contava niente, né per lei né tantomeno per lui. Sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Uscì dal bagno e andò a prepararsi la borsa, infilandoci dentro un libro della carta, penne e le chiavi. Le fissò per un minuto intero, rivivendo ogni istante di quel giorno, risentendo le labbra di Jo sulle sue. Scosse la testa per allontanare quei pensieri e mise le chiavi in borsa.  
Un’ora dopo erano tutte pronte e si stavano avviando verso la partita. Martha non faceva che guardarsi attorno, come se cercasse qualcuno, al contrario di Ellen che teneva lo sguardo fisso sul selciato, per paura di incontrare un paio di occhi castani. Zoe le guardava ma pensò che fosse una cosa del tutto normale, perciò non disse nulla.  
Decisero di andare a dare un osso al bulldog della scuola e quando furono in prossimità dell’animale qualcuno toccò la spalla di Ellen che sussultò. Impallidì quando capì di chi si trattava e subito dopo arrossì, sentendosi un’idiota e sperando che Jo non lo notasse.  
\- Sei venuta alla partita! Fantastico! Che ha Martha? – il ragazzo guardò l’amica che stava fissando qualcuno non molto lontano da dove erano loro. Ellen lo riconobbe dai capelli riccissimi, era Luke.  
\- Nulla. – disse girandosi verso Jo che però era sparito. Non sarebbe stato per niente semplice.


End file.
